Magic Aura
The power to surround oneself in any type of magic or magical energy/element. Technique of Magic. Variation of Aura Generation. Opposite to Anti-Magic Aura. Also Called * Magic/Magical Aura/Power/Radiance * Mystic/Mystical Aura/Power/Radiance Capabilities The user can surround themselves in matter and/or energy of any type of magic. The aura also possesses immensely strong magical properties that could work to user's advantage depending on the type of magic they wield, allowing them to gain strength from the respective element of the aura. Coincidentally, depending on what type of magic the user has, their magical aura can take the appearance of their power. The user is also capable of increasing the strength of their aura via the magic of spells, charms, or even magical elements (Ex: Natsu of Fairy Tail increasing his strength with the Lightning Magic and Flames of Rebuke.). Applications *Deflection *Energetic Pressure *Light Generation - depending of the element users aura. *Flight - The user can fly by either lifting themselves in their surrounding element, or by Jet Propulsion. *Magical Energy Generation *Magical Armor Associations *Aura Generation *Aura Manipulation *Elemental Energy Manipulation *Energy Manipulation *Magic Attacks *Magic *Magical Energy Manipulation *Mana Manipulation Limitations *May be constantly active, which causes bad or worse problems depending on the type of magic. Known Users *Anodites (Ben 10 series) *Michael Morningstar (Ben 10) *Gwen Tennyson (Ben 10) *Charmcaster (Ben 10) *Hex (Ben 10) *Yoruichi Shihoin (Bleach); via Shunko *Magicians (A Certain Magical Index) *Mages (Fairy Tail) *Shandril Shessair (Forgotten Realms); via Crown of Fire *Nen Users (Hunter X Hunter) *Magic users (Marchen Awakens Romance) *Witches (Soul Eater) *Gems (Steven Universe) *Mamodo (Zatch Bell!) *Raven (Teen Titans) Gallery Gwen Tennyson Mana Aura.gif|Gwen Tennyson (Ben 10) surrounding herself in an aura of Mana. Michael Mornigstar Magic Empowerment.gif|Michael Morningstar (Ben 10) Charmcaster Magic Aura.gif|Charmcaster (Ben 10) Yoruichi (Bleach) Thunder Goddess.png|Yoruichi Shihoin (Bleach) uses Shunko to clad herself in an aura of powerful Kido. File:Natsu.jpg|Natsu Dragneel (Fairy Tail) surrounding himself in the fire of his Fire Dragon Slayer Magic. Laxus Dreyar.jpg|Laxus Dreyar (Fairy Tail) surrounds himself in the electrical energy of his Lightning Dragon Slayer Magic. Cobra aura.jpg|Cobra (Fairy Tail) surrounds himself the toxic energy of his Poison Dragon Slayer Magic. Gajeel Redfox aura.jpg|Gajeel Redfox (Fairy Tail) surrounds himself in metallic energy of his Iron Dragon Slayer Magic. Wendy Sky Magic.jpg|Wendy Marvell (Fairy Tail) surrounds herself the sky energy of her Sky Dragon Slayer Magic. Sting Eucliffe (Fairy Tail) Dragon Force.png|Sting Eucliffe (Fairy Tail) surrounds himself in the energy of his White Dragon Slayer Magic. Zancrow aura.jpg|Zancrow (Fairy Tail) surrounds himself in dark fiery energy of his Flame God Slayer Magic. Gray Fullbuster aura.jpg|Gray Fullbuster (Fairy Tail) displaying the energy of his Ice Magic when casting a spell. Hades aura.jpg|Hades (Fairy Tail) surrounds himself in abyssal energy with the Demon's Eye. Makarov vs Hades.jpg|Makarov and Hades (Fairy Tail) displayed the enormous energy of their respective magical abilities. Gildarts aura.jpg|Gildarts (Fairy Tail) displaying his extremely powerful magical energy. Gravity Magic.gif|Bluenote Stinger (Fairy Tail) can form a gravitational aura around his body 386px-Natsu With Lightning Absorbed Anime.jpg|Natsu Dragneel (Fairy Tail), while in his Lightning Flame Dragon Mode, his capable of create an aura of fire mixed with lightning. Makarov (Fairy Tail) Giant-Wrath.gif|Makarov's (Fairy Tail) is able to use his Light Magic to create his Giants Wrath. Satan_Soul_Release.jpg|Mira's (Fairy Tail) showcasing her power with her Satan Soul. Erza Scarlet (Fairy Tail) aura.png|Erza Scarlet's (Fairy Tail) releasing her immense magic power. Lucy Heartfilia (Fairy Tail) aura.png|Lucy Heartfilia (Fairy Tail) releases her magical energy. Rogue Shadow Drive.png|Rogue Cheney (Fairy Tail) surrounds himself in the energy of his Shadow Dragon Slayer Magic. Zeref Dragneel aura.gif|Zeref Dragneel (Fairy Tail) surrounds himself in the energy of the Black Arts with his Ankhseram Black Magic. Bari Aura.png|Vincent Bari (Zatch Bell!), like all Mamodo, is able generate an aura that increases his physical strength and the power of his spells. 582c81926e94bb1a-birthmark-on-tumblr.gif|Raven (Teen Titans) Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Magical Powers Category:Life-Based Powers Category:Energy Powers Category:Area Effect Category:Aura-Based Powers Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Fighting Power Category:Rare power Category:Galleries